


The Gift

by Adrastia



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Gen, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrastia/pseuds/Adrastia
Summary: Crowe helps Nyx out with an important favor.





	

“But _why._ ” “

"Because she’s a woman and they love flowers?” Crowe was beyond exasperated and wondered why she was even bothering. “Nyx, you can’t just date a princess and expect her to not want gifts.”

“But I’m not datin -"

“Oh hush, you can’t expect to win her over with that defeatist attitude _or_   visit empty handed.” Crowe rolled her eyes and flicked her hand dismissively at him.

Nyx sighed. He didn't recall saying anything about pursuing a princess but it was pointless to argue with Crowe. When the younger woman thought that she was right, she was _right._

Now he had been through many trials and tribulations in his life but this certainly was more stressful than any of them. The darkly handsome Glaive had no lack of attention from women and thus never saw the need to court one before. He was no stranger to relationships either but they were brief and ended abruptly when he was sent off into yet another war. He gave women his time and attention and that was it. Romantic gestures were never part of the package.

And so now, he was utterly confounded when presented with the fact that he had to choose flowers for Lunafreya. Flowers! What did Glaives know about flowers?

“Do you even know what kind she likes?”

“I’m assuming roses?”  Were there any other type?

“That’s so…cliché.” Crowe wrinkled her nose. “And you’re far from a a boring man, Nyx.”

“Well…then no I don’t know what Her Highness likes." He said dryly.  "I’ve been pretty busy trying to stop her from leaping out of various air crafts and buildings remember?”

“I'm going to ignore that. Maybe you can sneak into her bedroom and see what kind of arrangements she has in there.”

Nyx narrowed his eyes. “Crowe, I’m not sneaking into the princess’s personal quarters. That would be illegal, and not to say.....highly improper.”

“Oh don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been looking at her. How she stares back you. You’ve both been practically undressing each other with your eyes. Don’t give me that improper nonsense.”

Nyx stared at her as a slight blush started across his face. Crowe wasn’t _wrong_.  

He was not an easily distracted man but Luna tested his restraint. Oh how she tested him. Her delicate, exquisite face hid the strength of a woman who knew her worth and that turned him on more than he cared to admit. There were times when his gaze lingered just a second too long and he noticed she often did the same to him, her deceptively demure eyes flicking from his lips to his eyes and then down to his hips.  She often wore a light, floral perfume that trailed behind her and drove him mad. Her dresses always modest but just tight enough to suggest the soft curves hidden below. Oh the nights dreaming about what he would do to those curves in his bed.....what he would make her feel if only....

But, he was a brute think such things about their princess. She was their Oracle and he was a mere bodyguard. She was clearly better off with a fine man like Prince Noctis. A man equal to her in both royal birth and blood. Nyx only had his throne of thorns and he was a lost cause with far too much blood on his hands. It was utterly foolish to expect anything other than customary politeness from a woman like Lunafreya.

“I’m not breaking into her room." He said firmly and planted his feet in the ground. “No way. I happen to like my job.”

Crowe let out an exaggerated sigh like _he_ was the one that was crazy.

“Alright fine, I guess we’ll have to do this the old fashioned way. Come on, Glaive. There's a special place we need to go to.” 

Nyx closed his eyes as he breathed in the many smells of the City Bazaar. It had been too long since they had the free time to step into Insomnia's busy markets and he didn't realize how much he missed it. He didn’t even know why he allowed himself to be talked into this ridiculous stunt. It could only end in humiliation. His humiliation that is. But he had not seen Crowe so alive in a long time and decided to play along. What could go wrong really?

Crowe was striding purposefully beside him like a woman on a mission. Her target was a small flower stall tucked into the corner of the canals. Nyx raised an eyebrow as she gave the old storekeeper a quick hug. In all the years that he had known her, he had never seen her shake anyone’s hand, much less give a hug. This little store must mean something to her.

“Let’s see…Sea Hibiscus, Lifestreams…Foxfires…..” Crowe tapped a finger thoughtfully against her lips as she walked through the massive bins of towering blossoms. “Galbana Lilies…? No, too perfumed and it's from the desert, the princess wouldn't like that...." She turned on her heels and walked down another row, muttering various plant names that he didn't even knew existed.

Nyx tried to hide his surprise. She was absolutely the last person that he would expect to hold such knowledge of the floras.

“Have you been holding out on us Crowe? How do you even know about all of this?" He gestured towards the many rows of assorted colorful flowers.

Crowe hesitated for a moment, her eyes still searching among the assorted plants. “My mother used to run a flower stall when I was a little girl. Growing up, I used to stay there all day after school, helping her out and running the business. You learn a lot…after a while."  

She gave a wistful smile.

“We were poor and went hungry most days, but I was happy and always surrounded by flowers of all types and sizes. Vendors used to bring them in from all corners of the Empire. Sometimes there would be soil still clinging to the roots and I would collect them. I would sit there and dream of escaping, imagining all the exotic locations that they grew from. We were doomed to live in poverty and they were my only connection to the outside world. A world that didn't want us but still held a better future than that dank little stall.”

Nyx was taken aback by this soulful reveal. Crowe was one of those people who was just as, if not more private than him. She rarely spoke of her past and everyone knew better than to probe her. This was more information than he had known in years. He opened his mouth to ask more but she shot him a quick embarrassed look, as if she had revealed too much.

“ _Anyway_ , enough about me. This my brother, is what you need to win the heart of a princess.”

Crowe held out a large bundle of flowers that took his breath away. They were uniquely claw shaped, succulent beauties that displayed all colors of the rainbow as Crowe turned them. Shimmering streaks of gold, pearly white and pink weaved through the many luscious petals. The thick stems were not the usual green but a dramatic midnight black, sprinkled with gold throughout. They lay like fragile pieces of frozen cosmos in her hands. The heady, aromatic fragrance seemed familiar and then he realized that the blossoms were part of the perfume that Luna wore every day.

He didn’t know how Crowe did it, but she had managed to find the most perfect flowers in all of Insomnia for their future Queen. Ones that were _almost_ as exquisitely beautiful as her.

"I....these are -"

"Flawless...I know." Crowe rolled her eyes at him, as if he had expected anything less than perfection from her. She picked up fragile filigree paper and started to carefully wrap the delicate blossoms with deft hands.

"My mother used to tell me stories about the grand City of Insomnia. How the streets were lined in silver and that even the street lamps lit up with fireflies every night. No one ever went hungry as there were feasts laid out everyday. Th trees were always laden with fruit and the many canals filled with wine. The citizens were all beautiful and no one ever wanted for anything. Oh all the wonderful pictures she painted for me, Nyx. She had far bigger dreams for me than just being a flower seller in a tiny village. Before she died, her last wishes were for me to travel here. To make a name for myself in the City. Whatever it took, I was not to remain in my hometown. I'm guessing she meant more along the lines of being an amazing artist and less about being just another soldier though"

Crowe shook her head and laughed. 

Nyx looked at her intently, recognizing the self deprecating humor that hid the pain. After all, he did the same himself all the time.

"Your mother would be incredibly proud of what you've accomplished here. Being the first female Glaive is no small feat. And I will never repeat this again but..." He gave an exaggerated sigh. "You could kick mine and Libertus's asses in battle _any_ day."

Crowe snorted. She knew Nyx was just trying to lighten the mood. He was hands down the best in combat among them all and she had a very different set of skills anyway. But she appreciated the support none the less. She glanced up at his intense, handsome face. The cynical young Glaive she had first met many ages ago had grown up to be the one of the finest man she had ever known. He had his own demons to battle of course, but who didn't in these turbulent times? He was still family who would willingly die for her as she would for him.

They had gone through hell and always made it through the fire together. But this time, Nyx Ulric had outdone himself and gotten into an even more ludicrous predicament by falling for royalty.  And not just any princess either, but an Oracle as well. That was the Ulric way. Still, Crowe remained devoted and fiercely believed that her blood brother was equal in heart and stature to any royal blood.

In fact, their future Queen should be so lucky to have _him_.

"Alright here you go, a bouquet fit for a princess."  She held up her masterpiece, a gorgeous bundle of flowers wrapped beautifully in delicate gold filigree paper. The sweet fragrance lingered in the air and seemed to fill the entire room. He could almost feel Luna's presence with them and for once, Nyx found himself speechless. Then he remembered his manners and thanked Crowe sincerely.

As they walked the bustling streets of Insomnia, the massive bouquet was a sight to behold in the hands of an intimidating looking Glaive and attracted far too much attention. But neither of them cared.  They slowly made their way back to the palace gates as Crowe stole a quick glance at Nyx. His face was relaxed, flowers in one hand and black leather jacket slung over a shoulder as usual. She didn't understand how he could still look cool with that ridiculously large bouquet but that was Ulric for you. And if he was nervous about giving them to Luna, he didn't show it.

"So, thank you for coming out with me." Crowe paused and took a deep breath. "Today is the anniversary of my mother's death and well...I guess for once, I didn't want to be alone. Being surrounded by all those flowers, they brought back memories of her....a lot of good memories. I think....I might just be be able to sleep again tonight."

Nyx stopped in his tracks and resisted the urge to pull her in a hug. He had suspected this unusual outing was less about him and more about something entirely personal for her. They were all orphans, the Kingsglaives. Some mourned their loss openly and some like Crowe and himself, kept their anguish private. But today, she was hurting and needed him to be there to share a piece of her soul. He knew a thing or two about being guarded, about how terrifying it was to let someone in. Moved at how much Crowe truly trusted him, he felt a lump rise in his throat.

“I'm _always_ here for you Crowe, you know that. " He looked at her quietly and then held up the enormous bouquet, giving a rare smile. "You did an amazing job with these too, thank _you_.  I will never forget today. We should do this again, soon.”

Crowe smiled back, her eyes glittering in the sun. Were those tears? He wasn't sure, but his beloved friend finally looked at peace and that was all that mattered.

Then she let out a carefree laugh and lightly punched Nyx in the arm.

“That's enough talking I think. Now go get the princess.... _hero_.”


End file.
